And You're Prissli
by SilverRoxas
Summary: So, Maiden Zelda is going to saved from Vaati by four Links named Stealer, Cop, Suicide and Prissli? Hyrule is doomed. M for Language and Suicide attempts. CRACK-FIC.


**With the help of my best friend **_**kissinglink**_**, we both decided to try a stab at this. Truth be told, most of this happened on my birthday party. This is why you don't let us near Legend of Zelda when we're high on cake and ice cream. :P**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of it's chacters, but we do our four colored Links as OC's.**

**Special thanks to my best friend **_**kissinglink**_** and ice cream for help with this. xD**

**WARNINGS; The blue Link might be portatyed as a suicide bomber (You'll see why.) and the red Link has a huge potty-mouth. The purple Link just has all-around girly-ness. The blue Link might also remid people of a terrorist, so I am sorry if any of this offends anybody!**

**...The fourth wall will also be broken as we go along. Poor wall. Also, those who don't support Yaoi (as I personally don't myself, but _kissinglink_ on the other hand...*watches carefully*), this will NOT be a Yaoi story, even when Prissli acts a little girl. Some things will explained next chapter. **

_Prolougue_

The Bombs go off, but Unfortunately for us; Prissli's Voice Doesn't

The fog that shrouded the area made Link's skin crawl, even as he bravely trotted after Princess Zelda to the place she spoke of with a blade called the Four Sword. It shrouded the area with an ominous feeling that he didn't like, althought the Maiden Zelda paid it no mind as her pink dress swished back and forth and she absentmindedly fiddled with her red bow that tried her blonde hair up. The heavy fog parted slightly as he saw a large stone in the distance, and Maiden Zelda smiled as they rushed to it, although Link was faster. "We have arrived. That is the sacred sword I spoke of, the Four Sword." She nodded toward the said blade, although it was wedged into the stone. "Sealed away in its forged steal is Vaati, the Wind Mage. Lately I have been sensing weakness in the seal. It worries me. That is why we have come here..." She trailed off, giving an odd gaze toward the sword, then jumping slighlty when Link stepped toward it. "Be careful. It is said the body of one who touches this blade will be shattered to pieces. It has mysterious powers..." Link blinked at the sword, then gave it a challenging glare. "Legends say that when the mighty Vaati attacked, a hero arose and saved the people from destruction. They go on to say that by using the sword, the hero was as four, and the four combined their strength. Let's check the seal...Step back a moment." She addressed Link, and the green hero nodded as he continued to stare at the blade cautiously.

As she stepped forward, a dark gale like a knife cut down from the sky, grabbing Maiden Zelda and taking her away while an evil cackle rung in the air. "Have you some business with me?" Another cakle, then, "So you noticed that the seal was weakening?" The dark black cloud-looking crature hovered in front of Link with a smirk in his eyes as Maiden Zelda trashed in his grasp.

"How rude! Release me!"

Vaati paid her no mind, insteead looking down on Link with narrowed eyes. "Eh? I sensed a great power approaching, so I hid myself. But my," He said, now looking at Zelda, "What a lovely catch. Surely you must be some noble Maiden. My name is Vaati," He said with a roar, "And I am the great Wind Mage! The seal is broken... so I shall rage yet again!" He laughed like a madman, eying Zelda. "And what a gift awaits my return! I shall make you my bride! Onward we go, to the Palace of Winds!"

A dark wind surrounded Link as Vaati flew off, Zelda screaming for help as the haze clouded his vision, the last thing he could see was Zelda's hand reaching out for him as he collapsed onto the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Young hero..."

"..."

"Who am I kidding? GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Link jumped as the voice snapped at him, looking around frantically to see three orbs of different colors floating around his head, one red, the other blue, and then pink. The red one was hovering quite close to his face, flapping his wings in frustration as he heard it sigh. "Seriously, this is the guy that's going to save the princess? You've got to be joking me."

"Just remember," The pink orb said in sing-song voice that hurt Link's ears and reminded him of one of those male designers on TV. Wait, what -

He was cut off when the pink orb fluttered around his face, still continuing his sentance, "We're a part of him~!"

"Fantastic..." The blue orb moaned, floating near the ground with his wings flapping slowly. "Great way to start my morning..."

"Whatever," the red fairy snapped, apparently looking at Link again. "Just hurry up and grab the sword so we can get this over with." The fairy seemed to notice Link's new determination, because he had a personailty that make you think he could be stupid enough to stand up to any challenge but smart enough when to know not to. Without hestatiting he pushed himself up into a standing position and strode over to the Four Sword, grasping it by the hilt as the fairies hovered near him (more like the red one was dragging the blue one against his will). As he raised the blade into the air he felt an odd sensation come over him, as he and the fairies started to glow.

In a few moments he was staring at them, awestruck, as they transformed into three clones of himself, but wearing red, blue and purple. The blue one had a blank look on his face and looked utterly bored out of his mind, the red one was rubbing his hands together and mumbled to himself (It sounded to Link he was saying "I need something burn" over and over), and the purple one was looking around disdainfully at the area.

"UGH, It's so dirty!"

"I won't be for long, once I get my hands on it, it'll go BOOM!" The red Link giggled like a maniac, although the blue one seemed to ignore of them, looking around idlly for something. Link simply shook his head, hoping they were figments of his imagaination and that they would vanish, but when he looked back they were still there. Feeling his mind haze up in confusion, he started walking off where Vaati had taken Zelda, until the purple Link bounded up to him.

"So, do you wanna know how we got here?" Link didn't respond, hoping he would dissapear. But he continued, "The three of us are the three Links from the past. Once we moved on, our personailties went into your head, and with the Four Sword, you've released us!"

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaay. _Link thought, half-closing his eyes and completely zoning out of the purple Link's chattering, althought he was painfully aware of the red Link searching for stuff to catch on fire as the blue Link trailed farther behind them, still looking for something apparently.

Link, however, was also painfully aware that the purple Link was still talking,

going on...

and on...

...and on. Link was surprised his voice box hadn't blown up yet from overdrive, until he noticed the purple Link had stopeed in his tracks and was giving him a sharp glare. He tilted his head in question as he put his hands on his hips. "You haven't been listening at all, have you?" Link slowly shook his head, causing the purple Link to sigh in frustation. "I said we need names! You know what, I'll do it! You're Cop," He said, pointing at the red Link, who grinned deviously at the irony, "Because you're the complete opposite of that. And you - hey, where'd he go?" He complained, noting for for the first time the blue Link had vanished. Link tried not to smirk, commenting mentally._ one down, two to go._

They were completely caught off guard when Cop screamed, "Holy Hell, look at that!" The other two looked up with widened eyes as they spotted the blue Link, somehow gotten himself to the top of one of the tall pine trees they were surrounded by (although it was obviouslly taller than the others nearby).

"OH MY NAYRU, WHY IS HE ON TOP OF THAT TREE? WHAT IS HE DOING?" The purple Link screeched, staring up in horror as the other two took a short moment to clamp thier hands on their ears in irrtation becfore looking back up at the blue Link, who was looking down, and Link swore he could've seen three black dots above his head. After a moment, Cop shrugged and started walking off.

"Whatever. I'm off to catch something on fire." As Link turned toward him, the purple Link screeched, and four seconds later a loud rumble could heard for a five-mile radius. Everyone froze completely, before slowly inching forward. The blue Link calmly appeared from trees, seemingly unharmed, but looking more depressed than ever.

"It didn't work..." He mumbled to himself, ignoring the others' odd looks of shock and fear (or indiiffernece when it came to Cop). "Stupid force keeps brining me back...even though I keep loosing my Rupees..."

Link simply stared, and shook his head, while the purple Link looked fully recovered already. "Okay, you're Suicide. And my name is - "

"Prissley." Cop and Suicide instantly answered, giving him a pointed look. He shrugged, however, as if not offended by the statement.

"Okay, but it's spelled with an 'I'!"

"Whatever..." They both rolled thier eyes. And then Prissli turned to Link, with hearts in his eyes, "And we're going to call you Stealer!" At this comment he darted forward and hugged him around his waist, where he gave a look that read 'What the hell?'. Prisslei looked up at him. "Becuase you've stolen my heart!'

Suicide gave them another one of his trademark blank stares while Cop made gagging noises. "You two make me sick. How did I get stuck with you three?"

_I'm wondering the same thing here,_ Link, now Stealer, throught mentally as the trees around them seemed to tripe in quanity. "We must be in the Sea of Trees," Prissli commented as she looked a map. Stealer looked down as his pockets and frowned instantly, realizing he must've stolen it from him when he hugged him. Prissli sighed, looking over at Stealer. "Do we have to go through here? It's all dirty and - EEEEEEEEEKK!" He shrieked like a girl, jumping into Stealer's arms as a snake hissed up at them. Cop wasted no time and started chasing it around while laughing maniacally. " - And there's snakes!" Prissli finished. Stealer raised an eyebrow, sensing something off about him as he set him back down. For once, Suicide was ahead of everybody, his eyes still glazed over as he looked around, then narrowed them.

"Hey, guys...there's some stuff over here..."

The three of them caught up, seeing stone pedestals with weapons on top, and a quick glance from Stealer confirmed there could be two weapons for everybody (although two were already missing, and he assumed Suicide had gotten the first pick). He walked over and plucked a cape and a magnet off two of them, as they looked rather useful, while Cop had claimed (while laughing evilly, of course) a bow and a quiver filled with arrows that he quickly slung on his back, along with boomerang that he fastened into a loop of his belt. Prissli's eyes instantly latched onto a pair of boots and a hat, and claimed them before anybody else could while squealing hapilly about 'how fashionable they were'.

Cop looked up at Suicide, who had a bag strapped around his shoulder now, and they could see a shield on his back. "So, what'd you get beside the shield?"

Everyone's eyes widened as he withdrew a single blue bomb from the bag, the fuse instantly lighting up from exposure to the air after being taken out of it's regular chemicals that kept it from exploding in the bag.

"Oh, dear Hyrule..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**For a recap;**

**Stealer (Green): Roc's Cape and Magnet**

**Cop (Red): Arrow and Boomarang**

**Suicide (Blue): Sheild and Bombs**

**Prissli (Purple): Pegasus Boots and Gnome Hat**

****And sorry for any spelling errors, my new computer doesn't have spellcheck. OTL.****


End file.
